


Encontro às Cegas no Halloween

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Special, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: [UsoNa]Na esperança de obter bebidas livres e conhecer pessoas (e talvez bater umas carteiras, segundo Usopp), Nami resolve participar de um festival de Halloween com eventos românticos, a navegadora acaba arrastando Usopp com ela para desespero dele, porém depois de algumas horas ela acaba descobrindo que não era bem isso que queria....* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Kudos: 1





	Encontro às Cegas no Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> [Esta fanfic foi escrita para o Concurso One Shot Halloween do Grupo One Piece Girls ]
> 
> Eu não preciso de um motivo para escrever Usona, mas é sempre bom atender desafios!
> 
> Fic (será) betada por por [FoxxyLady](http://fanfiction.com.br/u/485892/)
> 
> One Piece não me pertence... mas se fosse meu, eu faria um arco Thriller Bark 2.0 totalmente shipping, hahaha!!
> 
> Acho que nunca reuni tantos clichês num mesmo texto... rs... mas de alguma forma fiquei feliz com o resultado, eu sempre fico, é Usona, né? ♥  
Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu!
> 
> Se divirtam e boa leitura!!

Os cabelos ruivos foram sacudidos pelo vento soprando forte, ondas alaranjadas se misturavam às azuis que espelhavam o céu, o mar logo abaixo deles estava rápido e muito próximo da hostilidade. Nami observou a imensidão azul pela enésima vez, estava certa de que havia uma ilha bem ali, o mapa não poderia tê-la enganado, poderia?

— Olhe novamente, Franky! Tem que ter uma ilha aqui! — Ela gritou para o leme, onde o ciborgue olhava por um binóculo.

— Não tem nada, eu SUPER tenho certeza! — Franky respondeu categórico.

— Tudo bem, vamos parar por alguns minutos! — A navegadora falou se dirigindo ao convés do navio onde estavam os outros Mugiwaras.

Isso estava sendo um desafio além do alcance de Nami, eles davam voltas naquele ponto há algumas horas. Ela se jogou exausta em uma cadeira ao lado de Robin, que lançou um olhar apurado lendo a feição cansada da ruiva.

— Problemas? — A voz dela ecoou por trás das pálpebras cerradas de Nami.

— Não acho a bendita Ilha... era para estar aqui, bem à esquerda, nesta coordenada que estamos agora mesmo. — Ela apontou para o lado, mostrando uma ilha que, inegavelmente, não estava lá.

Robin seguiu o ponto que Nami indicava, pensou alguns segundos.

— A Ilha pode ter sido comida por algum imenso monstro marinho. Mas pensando bem, haveria um desequilíbrio ecológico e ambiental, e como vemos, os animais marinhos parecem bem. — Robin olhou para o céu onde adejavam tranquilamente alguns pássaros que se alimentavam do mar.

Nami ficou horrorizada por um momento, mas caminhou até a murada do Navio e olhou para a água. Ela ficou longos instantes encarando a superfície do mar, estava anormalmente escuro, as ondas ficando um pouco mais selvagens a cada batida de coração, ela começou a lembrar de uma coisa, algo inacreditável, que lera durante seu período em Weatheria.

Ela correu pelo gramado do Sunny, se equilibrando parcamente nos saltos da sandália, então alcançou o mastro central e gritou olhando para cima.

— Usopp! Usopp!!!

Em segundos a cabeça do atirador enfeitada por um afro surgiu na janela lateral do Ninho do Corvo.

— Hai! — Ele respondeu, e Chopper se materializou ao lado dele em seu Heavy Point.

— Por favor, vasculhe o horizonte e me diga se vê alguma neblina!

Ele automaticamente apanhou a luneta que jazia no pescoço como um adorno esquisito, varreu em busca de algo e andou na lateral do Ninho do Corvo, surgindo em outras janelas, procurando, esquadrinhando o mar. Nami ficou ali, plantada ao chão, a preocupação querendo estourar dentro dela.

— NAMI!! 90º À DIREITA! UMA NEBLINA SE MATERIALIZOU DO NADA!

— Droga... era o que eu temia. — Ela disse para si mesma.

A navegadora dos Mugiwaras caminhou até onde Franky lutava com o leme, percebeu uma leve mudança no ar e sabia que haviam entrado na zona climática da única ilha misteriosa que ela não queria ter encontrado.

Convocou os outros tripulantes no convés e explicou a situação.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


— Pelo menos sabemos que o merda do Moriah não está lá. Por outro lado, é uma pena, eu bem que ia gostar de encontrar a Cute-chan... — Sanji falou acendendo um cigarro.

Minutos depois de explicar que eles acabaram de encontrar uma ilha que surge da névoa algumas vezes ao ano, Nami agora tentava convencê-los a não desembarcaram do navio.

— Eu quero ir, eu vou sim!! — Luffy falou como se alguém o tivesse proibido. — Escuta, Nami, é uma ilha misteriosa, e é Halloween!!

— Nós não vamos, idiota!! Não ouviu o que a navegadora disse?? Podemos ficar presos aqui para sempre, não entendeu não?

Usopp sacudia o capitão, seus nervos em frangalhos com as lembranças de Thriller Bark e todas as outras aventuras [envolvendo sequestros e lutas com punições relacionadas a beijos e tripulantes de yonkous.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977454/chapters/49881557)

— Até onde eu sei é uma ilha amistosa. — Robin falou acima do som de choro de Usopp e Chopper. — Pelo que eu li tem uma vida social bastante intensa.

— Como você sabe? — Nami perguntou de imediato.

— Por causa disso! Um pássaro acabou de deixar aqui.

Uma mão elegante surgiu na frente de Nami segurando um jornal, Nami correu os olhos e fixou em um artigo que encabeçava a página principal.

ENCONTRO ÀS CEGAS, UMA DIVERSÃO ÚNICA NOS BARES DE PARTYING SEA ISLAND

— Tem bebida nesse troço? — Perguntou Zoro que lia por cima do ombro de Nami.

Ela não desviou os olhos do jornal, lendo ferozmente em busca de informações.

De repente ela ergueu o rosto e encarou o resto da tripulação, seus olhos eram duas gigantes cifras de beri.

— Não... nãonãonãonãonão! Por favor Nami, me diga que NÃO vamos lá! — Usopp gemeu.

— Nós vamos! — Ela respondeu de imediato.

— EU DISSE PRA DIZER “NÃO”!!

Luffy já voou para a carranca do Sunny, feliz da vida olhando a ilha que ficava cada vez mais nítida embora eles estivessem dentro de uma névoa intensa.

— Usopp, você não entende, tem várias oportunidades de descolar uma grana violenta! — Nami respondeu ligeiramente centrada.

— Mas são encontros às cegas! Encontros! Encontros _românticos_! — Os olhos dela ainda eram beri, então Usopp tentou sublinhar bem a ideia principal.

— Só vamos até lá, sentamos e conversamos, você conhece algumas garotas e eu...

— Bate umas carteiras? — Ele bufou. — E não estou interessado em conhecer garotas.

Nami ia falar alguma coisa, mas Usopp saiu andando, como se tivesse sido ofendido.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


— Está vendo eles, Marimo? — Sanji gritou do convés olhando ansiosamente através da neblina.

Não foi tão difícil encontrar o caminho da costa da ilha, Zoro observava do alto do Ninho do Corvo, se esforçando para ver parcamente algumas silhuetas na névoa que envolvia tudo a frente.

— É. O suficiente para saber que estão vivos, mas se está tão preocupado pode ir junto, não to nem aí. — Zoro disse e desceu pelo cabo ao encontro de Sanji.

— Eu iria, mas não posso deixar um maldito preguiçoso como você sozinho no navio. — A resposta do loiro veio mordaz.

— Me chamou de preguiçoso, Ero-Kappa?

— Isso mesmo, o que vai fazer, Kuso Kenshi?

Chopper suspirou no ombro de Brook, ele avaliou a milionésima discussão entre o espadachim e o cozinheiro se sentindo em parte feliz por mais uma vez não ser obrigado a ir em uma expedição, mas por outro lado triste pois havia algo como uma festa em algum lugar naquela ilha.

— Né, Brook... não acha que estamos perdendo uma festa? — Perguntou.

Brook voltou seu olhar desprovido de globos oculares para o médico do bando, achando graça do beicinho trêmulo dele.

— Chopper-san, podemos ir até lá e ver o que está acontecendo. Deve ser fácil para um esqueleto se infiltrar em uma festa de Halloween, YOHOHOHOHO!

— Sugoi! Eu quero ir!!

Brook não demonstrou — pois ele era uma caveira e não tinha feições — mas estava sorrindo por dentro. Ele e Chopper simplesmente pularam do convés para a terra firme da orla, desviaram das ondas do mar, e seguiram caminhando na névoa, ao longe ouviam Sanji e Zoro ainda envoltos na mesma discussão, mas os nakamas da frente, estavam longe de ser ouvidos.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Momentos depois, Nami e Usopp se depararam com uma cidade amigável, as ruas enfeitadas com abóboras incandescentes, velas flutuantes e muitos morcegos e aranhas, múmias e todos os tipos de coisa horripilante e decorativa, pendurados por fios quase invisíveis. As cores alaranjadas se destacavam na suave névoa que ainda restava ali, apesar de ainda ter a luz do sol a cidade era um pouco sombria e animada ao mesmo tempo.

— HAHAHAHAHAHA!! O que é esse gato? SUGUEEE!! — A voz de Luffy atraiu a todos.

Eles se aproximaram da criatura que descansava alheia na murada de uma fonte, no centro da cidade.

— Parece um gato Frankenstein, todo SUPER remendado e com pedaços faltando. — Franky analisou.

— Fiquem longe disso... e se ele morder?? — Usopp falou se escondendo atrás de Nami.

O gatinho ronronou e pulou de encontro às pernas de Robin, onde automaticamente se enrolou e roçou os bigodes elegantemente.

— Tão lindo... — Ela sussurrou embevecida, acariciando um pino que brotava do pescoço remendado do animal, quando uma pata dele caiu, Robin a colocou de volta, apenas grudando, como se fosse de velcro.

Eles se afastaram do animal, Robin ficou abanando para ele, Franky seguiu Luffy para o que parecia um quiosque central. Lá Luffy descobriu que podia arrecadar comida em uma cesta, ele ficou decepcionado por alguém ter dito que carne não estava programada, mas sorriu quando alguém completou “Você pode arriscar, no entanto”. Franky o seguiu, e Robin ia no encalço deles, a atenção dela estava dividida entre a risada dos dois e a arquitetura da cidade: algo de filme de terror de curto orçamento misturado com faroeste.

Nami caminhou dando uma boa olhada nos estabelecimentos comerciais, a cidade vivia um festival que envolvia o Halloween, isso era óbvio, e o título do artigo que ela leu no jornal estava impresso em uma faixa acima da fonte principal da cidade. Usopp por sua vez girava no próprio eixo, olhando fixamente os prédios, ele virou para Nami.

— Vou atrás do Luffy! Provavelmente vai ser divertido ir à cata de algo pra comer!

Nami parecia ter levado um choque.

— Como assim? Vai me deixar sozinha aqui?

— Venha comigo, é mais seguro com o Luffy e os outros.

— Mas, e os encontros às cegas? Eu queria ter um pouco de bebidas e conversas inteligentes, pra variar. — Nami disparou num tom desdenhoso.

Usopp ergueu uma sobrancelha carrancudo.

— E por que diabos eu teria de ir com você?

— Para me proteger, é claro!

Usopp a encarou sem palavras por algum tempo e Nami achou que estava conseguindo convencer ele.

— Está bem. Provavelmente poderei conversar com algumas mulheres lindas e submissas, pra variar. — Usopp imitou o desdém dela, se virou e caminhou para um bar.

Nami ficou aturdida, observando as costas dele, tentando avaliar se estava contrariada ou magoada, e instantes depois, não sendo capaz de decidir, foi atrás do moreno, que conversava alegremente com um segurança na entrada do bar.

— ...Halloween, foi o que eu soube! Pode ser divertido, não é? Algumas gatas podem querer a companhia do grande Capitão Usopp-sama! — Ele sorriu entregando uma nota de beri para o segurança, que colocou no atirador uma pulseira verde-limão.

Usopp entrou sem olhar para Nami. Ela se aproximou da portaria e quando tentou passar o mesmo segurança que falara com Usopp a interrompeu.

—Ojou-sama! Gostaria de participar das nossas festividades de Halloween? Custa apenas 100 beris, valor simbólico. — Ele deu um longo olhar para ela e um sorriso brilhante se formou em seus lábios.

— Sim, eu ficaria encantada! Mas, veja bem — ela falou melosa —, gostaria muito de encontrar algum homem interessante como você, porém não posso gastar muito dinheiro...

Nami deu um passo ao encontro do homem e deslizou as mãos pelo peito da camisa, ele ficou vermelho como um tomate e riu nervoso.

— Ah... então... pode passar. Não é como se fosse fazer muita diferença um passe livre, certo? — Falou ofegante, colocando em Nami uma pulseira laranja florescente.

Nami largou ele de imediato e adentrou o ambiente, em um canto ela jogou a carteira que acabara de pegar do bolso frontal do segurança, mas antes tirou as notas de beri que haviam ali.

Ela caminhou por um corredor comprido e no final dele se deparou com um longo salão mergulhado na penumbra, decorado de uma forma muito semelhante às ruas: Tarântulas e morcegos falsos adejavam do teto parecendo vivos, havia teia de aranha que Nami imaginou ser falsa brotando das paredes e do teto também, por todo o espaço muitas mesas decoradas com abóboras reluziam luminosas como abajures em um hotel abandonado de filme de terror, casais conversavam sentados de frente um para o outro, uma moça toda de preto e meia arrastão se aproximou de Nami.

— Bem-vinda! Pode se dirigir à mesa 18! Conhece o rodízio? — Ela perguntou alegremente.

— Ah, não... — Nami respondeu um pouco incerta.

— Neste evento fazemos uma combinação de _speed date_ com _blind date_, a senhorita simplesmente senta na mesa, e terá 10 minutos conversando com um rapaz, após os 10 minutos a campainha vai tocar e a senhorita se sentará na mesa da esquerda, o rapaz também será deslocado, ele irá para a mesa da direita. Se houver interesse maior em um rapaz específico, pode guardar o número que consta na pulseira dele, após percorrer todas as mesas, o evento continua no andar de cima deste estabelecimento, que é reservado para que os casais se conheçam melhor.

Mas a ruiva estava distraída, só metade dela ouvia a moça, os olhos estavam presos em Usopp, em uma mesa rindo e gesticulando na frente de uma loira.

Ele parecia se divertir, e quando a campainha soou, baixa e rouca, Nami viu Usopp virar e piscar para a moça loira, que se levantou dando lugar a uma beldade negra. O atirador se concentrou na nova companhia por um instante, em seguida apertaram as mãos, e ela falou algo no ouvido dele. Nami assistiu o tão conhecido olhar de desespero de Usopp surgir em suas feições, mas a moça que o acompanhava apertou-lhe a bochecha, e ele relaxou.

Nami virou a cara para a cena. Nem sabia porque se sentia assim, sempre achou que Usopp tinha uma quedinha por ela, mas pelo visto ele era como qualquer criança em uma loja de brinquedos, fascinado com a quantidade de opções. Ela sentou na mesa designada e automaticamente um rapaz sentou na sua frente.

— Olá! Gostei muito do seu cabelo, ele é incrível. — O sujeito disse encarando os peitos de Nami. — Eu sou Ryu, e você?

— Nami. — Ela apertou a mão dele educadamente.

— Nami! Um lindo nome, realmente! Tão linda quanto você mesma! — Ele falou, um sorriso brilhou em seus lábios fazendo a ruiva cobrir os olhos. — Então, o que gosta de fazer, Nami?

— Eu... desenho mapas! — Ela sabia que não deveria dizer que era pirata, claro. — E você?

— Sou contador.

— Nossa, você cuida do dinheiro... digo, do patrimônio das pessoas!? — Ela falou pela primeira vez vagamente interessada.

— Mais ou menos... mas geralmente as mulheres acham uma carreira tediosa, planilhas, balanços, livros-caixa... — Ele deslizou os olhos dos lábios de Nami e pousou-os nos seios dela outra vez.

— Mas deve ser interessante administrar o dinheiro... ah, o patrimônio de outras pessoas. — Ela respondeu tentando ignorar para onde ele olhava agora.

— Esqueça isso... você gostaria de conversar comigo lá em cima? Pode me dar seu número e mais tarde eu pago uma bebida!

Mas Nami não estava ouvindo o que ele dizia, os olhos dela se concentraram em Usopp outra vez, ele escrevia em um papel e entregava para a moça sentada na frente dele, isso fez Nami se sentir um pouco preocupada.

O contador tentou engatar mais alguns assuntos, mas Nami começou a achar que aquilo ali fora uma ideia ruim. A campainha tocou e ela amargou quando Usopp se encaminhou para outra mesa e agora apertava a mão de uma moça com cabelos negros e pele de porcelana.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Horas depois Usopp olhou em volta e determinou que Sanji teria enlouquecido aqui. De relance o atirador viu a cabeleira ruiva sacudindo e foi atraído para a cena de Nami abraçando um total estranho. Parecia que as pessoas eram bastante “afetivas” neste tipo de evento. Ele não estava acostumado a ser abraçado por outras mulheres que não fossem Nami, e em pouco mais de duas horas já perdera a conta de quantas vezes foi puxado por cima da mesa por braços ávidos, para abraços às vezes longos, às vezes rápidos e a maioria complementado com beijos educados no rosto.

Ele até que estava se divertindo, depois que superou o susto de uma aranha decorativa caindo em sua mesa, e um zumbi caminhando entre as pessoas, ele conversou com várias lindas mulheres, mas acabou não pegando o número de nenhuma para subir ao misterioso segundo piso. A verdade é que ele não se concentrara o bastante em nenhuma parceira, todo o tempo esteve dividido entre observar Nami, e tentar manter uma conversa inteligente com a pessoa do outro lado da mesa.

A campainha soou e Usopp sabia que em poucos minutos ele estaria sentado na frente de Nami, isso fez o estômago dele afundar. Ele não queria mais pensar nisso. Mesmo que admitisse o que sentia (o que NÃO faria) isso não teria a menor importância para a navegadora, que avisou que fora ali para conhecer caras.

— Você parece triste. — Uma voz feminina grave e quente veio do outro lado da mesa dele.

Usopp encarou uma mulher exuberante, mais ou menos da idade de Robin, com um decote no colo, sensual e elegante, e sorriu para ela.

— Dizem que estes encontros nas comemorações do Halloween são perfeitos para achar o amor. — Ela falou com voz entediada.

— Bem... é uma boa chance? — Usopp falou incerto.

— Talvez. Mas na verdade acho que as pessoas perdem muito tempo procurando. Geralmente o amor está onde nunca se procura.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. Veja você por exemplo. — Ela falou apontando para Usopp. — Durante todo este tempo observou aquela ruiva. Vocês estavam juntos discutindo na praça umas horas atrás.

— Ah, sim, ela é minha amiga. — Usopp falou desanimado.

— Não parece que você quer que ela seja apenas uma amiga.

Usopp arregalou os olhos como dois pratos de sopa.

— Eu... o quê?

— Ela vai sentar aqui em alguns minutos, seria bom que você arranjasse um jeito de conversar com ela... lá em cima.

Ele avaliou, depois desistiu.

— Ela nunca iria.

A estranha sorriu amplamente.

— Mas ela também não parou de olhar para você!

Usopp virou o rosto rápido, quase quebrando o pescoço, e viu Nami encarando-o com a cara amarrada. Ele piscou muitas vezes, já vira aquele olhar. Estava escuro, havia a parca luz das abóboras que enfeitavam a mesa, e ele estava cansado... mas parecia que Nami estava furiosa com ele.

— Ela parece aborrecida. Será que o babaca que está com ela fez algo de errado e de alguma forma ela está me culpando?

Ele franziu a testa pensativo, e de repente sentiu unhas em sua camiseta, a mulher que conversava o puxou para ela e se posicionou como se fosse beijá-lo, os lábios quase tocando os dele, Usopp conseguia sentir o perfume adocicado dela, muito diferente do cheiro cítrico que estava tão acostumado.

Ele gaguejou pateticamente meia dúzia de monossílabos, mas o hálito da mulher bateu em seu rosto, então viu um flash alaranjado se materializar na frente dele, cerrou os olhos e de repente caiu no chão, batendo a cabeça na quina da mesa no percurso.

— O QUE IA FAZER, SUA VACA?

A mulher sorria marotamente, olhando para Nami, a navegadora se aproximou dela com um sorriso assassino.

— Olha aqui, ele é meu! Não vou deixar uma vadia qualquer beijá-lo assim... do nada!

Nami irritada deu as costas para a mulher que agora ostentava um olhar sábio, pegou Usopp e praticamente o arrastou em direção às escadas.

— Vamos. Quero beber alguma coisa e me prometeram que lá em cima tem algo. Estou exausta.

Mas Usopp parou um degrau antes do patamar, Nami o olhou apreensiva um degrau acima.

— Nami... o que foi isso? — Ele apontou para as mesas logo abaixo.

— Nada. Estou cansada.

— Por que disse que eu sou “seu”? Viemos aqui porque você queria conhecer caras. No início achei que era para bater carteiras, mas depois você deixou claro que queria conhecer uns caras.

— Não, eu queria ter conversas inteligentes, você que falou que queria conversar com _mulheres lindas e submissas._ Você disse: “algumas gatas podem querer a companhia do grande Capitão Usopp-sama!” — Nami fez uma imitação muito boa de Usopp em seu auge da arrogância e ele não gostou de achar uma boa imitação.

— Eu estava entrando na sua!

— Bem, não precisava! O que foi aquele comportamento depravado, abraçando essas estranhas, deixando elas beijarem o seu rosto. Francamente Usopp... — E a raiva na voz dela foi se esvaindo. — Você deveria me abraçar, me beijar, seu idiota!

E ao terminar esta frase, Usopp se viu segurando o corpo dela contra o dele, os lábios de Nami macios e quentes colados aos dele, as mãos leves e afoitas em seus cabelos crespos, e a língua dela dançou entre seus lábios.

Usopp se deixou levar, abraçou-a de volta, ao longe a consciência de que estavam no alto de uma escada, cercados por uma decoração horripilante onde aranhas e morcegos de papel laminado vigiavam suas atitudes, zumbis espiavam das paredes com seus olhos vazios, mas nenhum dos dois piratas se importou, apenas viraram o rosto e continuaram o beijo. Usopp apanhou uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos depois deslizou os dedos ao encontro da nuca, Nami o mordiscou e Usopp se afastou um pouco, abandonado a boca quente, ele espiou por entre os cílios, se deparando com olhos castanhos e lábios entumecidos pelo beijo e a apertou entre seus braços.

— Você me forçou a tomar medidas drásticas. — Ela falou, a voz abafada no peito dele.

— Forcei? — Usopp não sabia se estava incrédulo, ultrajado ou com um pouco de medo da punição.

— Se exibindo como um pavão “Capitão Usopp-sama” blah blah blah.

Então foi a vez dele a beijar, tudo nela era familiar e atormentador, o cheiro, o gosto do beijo recém conhecido, a respiração dela, o toque cálido das mãos, os lábios que saboreavam, tudo muito novo, lento e demorado. Ela murmurou e Usopp pensou que sempre quis ouvir esse som, eram sons suaves contrastando com o beijo que crescia. Ele a apertou na cintura, as mãos dele não se apressaram, apenas acariciavam ternamente, deslizando pela lateral do corpo dela, leve, tranquilamente.

— Tenho que parabenizá-la. Até que não foi má ideia, esse encontro às cegas.

— Né? E vamos beber alguma coisa, tenho dinheiro suficiente! — Ela falou mostrando um maço de notas.

— Não me diga que....

— Shhhhh, Usopp.

Nami colocou um dedo na frente dos lábios e em seguida mostrou a língua e piscou para ele.

Nami o puxou pela escada, pisando na teia falsa, um vampiro de araque tentou assustá-la, mas ela não estava mais ligando, estava satisfeita e segura enquanto tinha a mão de Usopp quente contra a dela e o coração acelerado de emoção.

**Author's Note:**

> FANFIC TERMINADA!!
> 
> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Surgiu esta oportunidade de escrever algo para o Halloween e pra mim nada é mais delicioso do que uma fic para desafios, kkkkk!!
> 
> Me diverti escrevendo ela, foi iniciada e terminada em três horas, e de repente me dei conta que se continuasse ia ser obrigada a postar uma sequência... tive que parar, espero que o final não tenha sido repentino!
> 
> Eu deixei uma frase com link de uma outra fic de Halloween que escrevi, caso queiram conferir!
> 
> AGORA SIM a fic está totalmente betada, hehehe... Agradecida, FoxxyLady ♥
> 
> Queria deixar aqui um anúncio: Em novembro vou começar um desafio com algumas coisas interessantes... fiquem atentos!
> 
> Torço para que vocês tenham se divertido com esta fic Especial de Halloween, obrigado por lerem e me deixem saber o que acharam nos comentários!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
